Mask
by Alynda B
Summary: Tidakkah itu melelahkan Naruko? mengenakan topeng. Tentu saja melelahkan, tapi jika tanpanya aku akan hancur./ setidaknya kau bisa membukanya saat bersamaku, bagilah penderitaanmu denganku. fanfic pelepas penat, hancur, penuh typo, tema berat, DLDR and the last RnR kalau berkenan..


**Mask**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

"Tidakkah itu melelahkan Naruko? Mengenakan topeng setiap waktu"

Wanita bersurai pirang itu mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pria yang selama satu jam sebelumnya itu hanya terdiam di hadapannya.

"Aa... Jadi kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara Sasuke? Kupikir kau akan terus membisu dan mendiamkanku sampai acara ini berakhir"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghembuskan nafas berat "Jawab saja pertanyaanku dobe"

Wanita itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya "Souka, jadi menurutmu aku ini mengenakan topeng. Apakah sangat jelas terlihat Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, pria terlihat menyerah untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari wanita cantik dihadapannya itu. Naruko kembali terkekeh sejenak sebelum sorot matanya menyendu.

"Tentu saja aku lelah Sasuke. Tapi kau tau apa? Aku mengenakannya untuk bertahan, dari keluargaku sendiri. Memang, saat mengenakannya aku tidak akan bahagia. Tapi sebagai kekasihku seharusnya kau tau, bahwa tanpanya semua musuhku akan tau kalau aku sebenarnya lemah. Dan mereka akan dengan mudah menghancurkanku".

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan wanitanya yang berada diatas meja, mencoba memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk sang kekasih yang sudah lama menderita karena ulah keluarganya sendiri.

Naruko, kekasihnya itu adalah seorang gadis yang sudah hidup dan bertahan seorang diri sejak kecil. Gadis yang dulunya sehangat mentari itu telah kehilangan sinar dan kehangatannya sejak kematian kedua orang tua dan saudara kembarnya. Sasuke sudah mengamatinya sejak kecil karena mereka tumbuh bersama.

Baginya, Naruko adalah wanita yang sangat tegar. Dia tau wanita itu hancur, tapi masih bisa berdiri tegak meskipun dia harus kehilangan kepribadiannya yang dulu. Senyumannya masih tetap menawan meski ia tau itu palsu, gadis itu sudah tidak pernah menunjukkan ekpresinya dengan tulus lagi.

Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya belum tentu bisa sekuat dan setegar gadisnya itu saat mengetahui bahwa adik kandung ayahnya sekaligus paman kesayangannya lah yang telah menghabisi keluarganya sendiri hanya demi kekuasaan dan harta warisan kakeknya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa membuka topengmu jika bersamaku Naruko. Kau harus lebih mempercayaiku. Kau tau aku akan selalu ada untukmu, melindungimu"

"Kau tau aku perlu waktu untuk itu Sasuke, karena aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi. Hanya biarkan saja semuanya mengalir dan coba buktikan padaku kalau aku bisa mempercayakan topeng itu dan hatiku seutuhnya padamu. Cukup untuk hari ini, kita akan membicarakannya lagi nanti Sasuke. Akan berbahaya kalau bajingan itu mendengar pembicaraan kita". Wanita bersurai pirang itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang menyesakkan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus "Aku akan menantikannya Dobe, tak apa jika pamanmu mendengarnya. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama" pria itu mendekatkan tangan sang wanita ke bibirnya kemudian mengecupnya singkat. "Aku mencintaimu".

Naruko terkesiap saat tiba-tiba semua sorot lampu mengarah padanya dan Sasuke. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya semakin erat saat keduanya berada di depan para undangan. Sasuke mengecup punggung tangannya kembali setelah menyematkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Pengumuman yang akan kusampaikan di malam pertunanganku ini hanyalah. Mulai besok wanita ini akan resmi menyandang gelar sebagai nyonya Uchiha. Jadi kuharap kalian semua bersedia datang di acara pernikahan kami"

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Sasuke benar-benar menjadi kejutan untuk semuanya. Memang semua orang tau kalau cepat-atau lambat mereka berdua akan menikah. Tapi besok? Yang benar saja..

"Sa-Sasuke, apa maksudmu? Kita belum membicarakannya sebelumnya"

Sasuke tersenyum, pria itu menarik Naruko kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tau? aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya sayang"

Bisikan yang terlalu keras itu membuat sorak sorai disekeliling mereka, pipi wanita itu bersemu merah. Naruko tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang hanya bisa muncul karena pria di hadapannya itu. Pria yang sejak kecil menemaninya. Pria yang begitu mencintainya, dan kemungkinan akan dicintainya sepenuh hati juga.

Masa depan siapa yang tau. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah terus bertahan sekuat tenaga, dan mungkin membuka hatinya untuk kekasihnya itu.

Dibalasnya pelukan Sasuke dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria itu."Kurasa aku juga mulai mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Fin

Mengenakan topeng atau tidak itu merupakan sebuah pilihan, dan perlu kau tau bahwa setiap pilihan yang ada itu mempunyai resiko. Pastikan untuk mengambil keputusan dengan bijak.

Tapi, jika kau ingin tetap bertahan tanpa topeng. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mencari seseorang yang bisa kau ajak untuk membagi penderitaan.

.

.

.

Hai, ada yang masih inget aku?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis cerita lagi, dan hanya segini kemampuanku yang sudah lama tidak di asah ini.

Aaaah... payah sekali

Well, fic ini hanya pelepas penat dari pusingnya penulisan proposal skripsi. Ugh.. jadi ngerasa tua dehMaaf kalau tidak memuaskan, jika berkenan sih kasih review ya...

Mojokerto, 10 Mei 2017


End file.
